A Drunken Encounter
by Sakurapetal14
Summary: Meeting a drunk guy who thought she was his ex-girlfriend and called her a bitch was the cherry on top. Ohh, he is so going down. An AU Clawen encounter.


Prompt: I'm drunk and thought you're my ex-girlfriend and started shouting at you at the middle of the street

It was a long day for Claire Dearing. She just got a new job at a small intercommunication company and her boss was a jackass. He wouldn't shut up about women and how they can't do their jobs. In Claire's mind, she was cursing her boss all the way while trying to calm herself and not slug him on the face. She was sure that if she did he will go down like a brick wall. There was also a client who gave her a hard time and threatened to tell her boss about her incompetence in handling simple matters. To be honest she couldn't care less about being fired but she needed the job and it was hard nowadays to look for one specially being fresh out of college.

It was almost 12 am and she was walking on the streets didn't have the time to wait for a bus or a taxi. Here she was sulking about her day when all of a sudden someone grabbed her arm and turned her around. It was a guy, he was good looking she had to admit, although he seemed like he was drunk and that scared her. It was really late and there's a drunk guys holding her arm, not a good situation.

"Y-You." The guy said barely keeping his eyes open.

"Y-yes? How may I help you sir?"

"Who do you think you are?" He said sluggishly.

"Err, What?"

"Don't think that I don't know about y-you cheating on me. I always knew." He was staring straight at her but he was swaying on his feet.

"Sir I don't know you and I'm not your girlfriend." She was pretty sure he was talking about his girlfriend, more so ex-girlfriend.

"Of course you are! I-I know that red hair anywhere."

"A lot of people have red hair." Claire reasoned, she was starting to sound annoyed.

"Also! Don't even think of taking away my girls away from me! I'm their father!" Oh so he was married? He doesn't look like one.

"Sir, I am not your wife and I'm most certainly not taking away your daughters." This guy is seriously starting to piss her off. She had a bad day and she just wants to go home and relax.

"Heh why would you take them away? You-you don't even like them in the first place! You're always complaining about them. I-I was the one who took care of them since they were babies! You know what, I always want to tell you this but you're such… such a _bitch._ " Okay this is not going to end well Claire is certain, the man just called her a bitch. She knows he doesn't know she's no his wife but he was still angry for being called a bitch.

This man is going down.

"Excuse me? I _do not_ know you." Claire said twisting her arm free from his grasp and facing him head on. She doesn't care if he's drunk and can potentially hit her, she needs to let this out. "Sir, for the last time I am not you wife and how dare you a stranger, a drunk one at that calling someone you just meet a bitch well let me tell you that you don't have the right. I just had a really bad day and I want to go home but here I am listening to a drunk guy talk about his failed marriage and berating me as if I'm the cheating wife. You're probably a nice guy when sober but right now you're a _fucking_ bastard. So please get away from me before I call for the cops and I am telling you I'm really tempted to." She said fuming. She was lucky that only a few people were out during a late night like this and those who heard them didn't say anything and minded their own business. If her speech doesn't work she can always use physical harm on the guy seeing that he wouldn't react fast enough given that he was drunk. Despite being a lowly office lady, she knows how to handle guys. She has a black belt in karate! Even though that was during her elementary school days.

The guy leaned towards her, his face a close proximity form hers and he's eyes squinting looking at her. She was contemplating whether to kick the guy and run away or wait for his next action, the latter seemed more appealing.

Then he said, "You're not _her_ aren't you?"

"Yes sir, I am not your wife."

"Yeah I-I can see that, you have green eyes."

Finally. "Yes so I suggest that we separate ways here and you should go back to your daughters, they might be really worried about you." After she said that Claire turned around and immediately walked away, she just wants to go back to her apartment and take off her heels, they were killing her feet.

It would seem the guys is not done with her for he called her. "W-wait!"

Claire turned around to see the guy attempting to run after her but was failing due to his drunkenness.

"What now?" She said grudgingly.

"Daughters? I-I don't have children and I'm not married." He said confused.

"Ah, yeah you mentioned something about your 'girls', so I assumed that you have children. Sir I really want to go home and I advise that you do too considering that it's really late." She really wants to get away from this guy.

"Oh, by 'girls' I meant my dogs." He said surprisingly sounding cheerful. Claire raised a brow at this sudden change.

"Okay. Then good night." And she started walking away yet again.

"W-wait! I still need to tell you something."

Claire stopped and turned around waiting for him to say something. There was no shaking this guy off.

"Y-you have green eyes."

"Yes sir, you mentioned that earlier."

"My name's Owen Grady, not 'sir'."

"Right okay, will there be more that you want to say Mr. Grady?"

"What's your name?"

Claire was contemplating if she should tell him her name, for what it's worth he might be a stalker or a rapist, and she didn't want to risk it.

"No, I'm not telling you my name."

"Oh come on! I just told you mine!"

"And I didn't ask for it."

"Fine. Would you like to go get a drink with me?" He asked.

Claire couldn't believe what she was hearing. Here was a drunk guy by the name Owen Grady who moments ago was yelling at her for cheating and being his ex-girlfriend or ex-wife whichever it is. Correcting her that he doesn't have kids but dogs. Telling her she has green eyes, which is plainly obvious and now asking her to have a drink with her. The nerve of this guy…

"So? What do you say?"

"Of course not." She said angrily.

"Why?" He asked, sounding like whine.

"I don't want to and you're a stranger."

"I'm not, I'm Owen I told you."

"Irrelevant. Now for the last time, good night Mr. Grady. May we never see each other again." Then she walked away, leaving the drunken guy Owen standing there looking at her walking away.

"I'm sure we'll see each other around!" He called and he didn't expect for her to turn around.

 _What a crazy guy,_ Claire thought.

* * *

Sorry for any grammatical errors.

This is my seconds attempt on a Clawen fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy it.

I'm not sure If I should make a second chapter for this, I might in the future.

Anyways, let me know what you guys think! :)


End file.
